Demon Players Guide
This article is about the Demon: The Fallen sourcebook. For the Demon: The Descent sourcebook, see Flowers of Hell: The Demon Players Guide. Demon Players Guide is supplement for Demon: The Fallen that is meant to be used to assist players in creating more in-depth fallen characters. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The Ashes of Paradise :Once they ruled the earth as gods, radiant spirits of fire and thunder that defied the fury of Heaven for a thousand years. Now the angels of the Abyss have returned to a world that has forgotten them, a place devoid of the faith that fueled their dreams of glory. No longer titans of creation but bound in frail vessels of human flesh, the fallen are but shadows of their former might, tormented by the pain of their long imprisonment. They have faced the fury of the Almighty, borne defeat and eternal damnation. This time nothing will stand in their way. :The Rage of Fallen Angels :The '''Demon Players Guide' contains a host of new rules, optional powers, tips and guidelines that add new depth to the fallen and their struggles for glory and redemption. Inside you will find expanded systems on customizing a character's apocalyptic form, a more detailed and flexible system for creating infernal items and rules form combining fallen lore paths through intricate and powerful rituals. Combined with valuable character creation tips and an expanded character sheet the Demon Players Guide is an invaluable resource for players and Storytellers alike.'' Prologue: By His Works You Shall Know Him Matthew Wallace and Gaviel (in the form of Matthew's son Noah) investigate a racially motivated fire at a local Catholic church. Introduction Featuring how to use the book, as well as an FAQ on questions asked about the corebook and errata. Chapter One: Fallen This section helps players flesh out both their demon and human characteristics by providing extra information on the True Name, the history of the Rebellion, and how a demon reacts to gaining a human host. Chapter Two: The Price of Glory Focusing on the Backgrounds offered in the corebook, this section details how these can change for a fallen as a campaign wears on. Chapter Three: Merits and Flaws If you don't know what's in this chapter, you're not a big Classic World of Darkness fan, are you? Chapter Four: The Nature of the Beast Details on creating a personalized Apocalyptic form, as well as the functions of the forms before, during, and after the fall, and alternate systems for playing a Visage. Chapter Five: Infernal Engines This helps characters build enhanced, enchanted, and demonic relics through gameplay and Lore knowledge. Chapter Six: Rituals The many ways that Lores can be combined to form new, lasting effects via rituals are detailed here. Background Information Memorable Quotes Characters *Matthew Wallace - Contending with the return of his "son"... *Gaviel (Noah Wallace) - Going forward with his plans with help from his "father". References Category:Demon: The Fallen books Category:2003 releases